


Tickling Flames

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, Daenerys was used to her dragons watching her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickling Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://mmom.livejournal.com/1051248.html?thread=2356848#t2356848) at [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/).

Closing her eyes, Daenerys nuzzled back into the pillow, naked and spread out on the bed, her maids seeing that she wouldn’t be disturbed. It had been a long, boring day of meetings and placating people and measuring her apparent enemies against her supposed friends. Quarth was exhausting, that was the one definite conclusion she’d drawn from her stay so far.

Humming to soothe herself, she stroked her fingers over her legs, parting her thighs with the barest touch, teasing her cunt as the warm breeze tickled over her skin. When she heard a tiny hiccup, she raised her head, laughing at the sight before her.

“Bad boys, you know this is mummy’s alone time,” she said, reaching out and tickling Drogon’s jaw like he was a cat, getting another little wave of fire in return as her children learned to control themselves. 

Settling back down, Daenerys picked up where she’d left off, spreading her cunt open and stroking over her clit, remembering the days she used to look upon them as Drogo pounded relentlessly into her, before she’d learned the pleasure she could take from that.

“Is it your turn to watch me now?” she asked, opening one eye and turning her head to the side, Rheagal’s sharp eyes blinking back at her, his wings nervously flapping under her gaze. 

“It’s alright, I’m used to being watched,” she said before turning her head to the other side, a moan catching in her throat as she felt Viserion’s claws brushing her hand. “Your namesake saw to that.”

Smiling reassuringly at each one in turn, she didn’t shy away from their gaze. She knew they had watched her before, they were inquisitive creatures, it was only natural. But she couldn’t stop the heat that came to her cheeks when she knowingly showed off for them, showing herself at her most vulnerable, showing she loved them.

As she came, she closed her eyes again, not knowing which of them to look at, instead giving herself over to fantasy and thoughts, the knowledge that someday she would ride them.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
